OneShot Collections - Kaichou Wa Maid Sama
by Gretel Fullbuster
Summary: One-shot collections for Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters (taking requests for pairings).
1. Misaki x Usui

This has been edited and corrected so if you have read it already, you can read it again though not much of it has changed, just slight rewording and change in punctuation.

Love you all xoxo

* * *

Misaki x Usui

**~Misaki's P.O.V~**

I sat leaning towards my window watching the light rain cascade down from the sky, as I watched the tiny droplets fall onto my window I couldn't help but inwardly sigh; How long had I stayed there looking at the cloudy sky that provided the land water? 4 hours? maybe 5? I looked towards the clock to see it was 4:25am, I sighed once more as I had wiped my eyes for the upteenth time - which were slightly puffy and red from all the crying that I had done throughout the night. I started to feel a warm and fluffy yet stingy feeling in my chest as I reminisced about the past I had shared with him, together. His playful voice, his warm emerald eyes, his rare, bright, caring smile came naturally drifting into my mind as I kept replaying the happy memories which slowly dissolved and and were replaced by the previous events that happened today. His playful voice replaced by a fierce angry tone, his warm green eyes turned to cold, emerald stones and his bright, beautiful and caring smile twisted into a angered, displeased frown.

**-Flashback-**

_"If you were there maybe you'd understand what actually happened!" I shouted at the top of my lungs._

_"Okay then, so it's always my fault that I'm not there to fully understand! I'm sorry if I'm not by your side 24/7! I actually have problems and a life you know, besides being with you!" Takumi raised his voice, his patience hanging by a thin thread. I started to feel my heart shatter, only just a slight though; I knew that he didn't mean it in a harh way, I knew that it was true yet nevertheless, I couldn't help but feel the sharp stab to my heart as I broadened my chest and reciprocated._

_"I realize your not always there captain obvious! but at least try to understand that I tried to protect myself from Tora while you weren't there! I didn't just throw myself at him and submitted willingly like most girls!"_

_"Why were you in Miyabigaoka in the first place? why couldn't you have just rejected his offer over the phone? you wouldn't have been harassed by him, Again. Why do you insist to do things like this? You so naive!" he growled as he responded, refraining from doing something he'll probably regret and I'll probably never forget._

_"Why can't I simply be polite by rejecting his offer in person? and I am not naive as a matter of fact!" I argue back, my eyes slowly brimming with tears._

_"You are such a pain every time..." Takumi muttered under his breath, If he thought I couldn't hear it well he predicted wrong. I pushed him out of the way and headed to the exit of Seika when he started to follow in pursuit of me desperately screaming my name._

_"Misaki! Misaki! I didn't mean for you to hear that!" he shouted heavily as he was trying to regain his breath._

_"Oh? so you do think I'm a pain? well maybe you should just leave me so I can stop being a pain and end your misery!" I scream with tears heavily trickling down my red cheeks, I dared not to turn around and look him because I was scared of what his expression and emotion he would reveal to me._

_"Misaki, I never meant it like that... I didn't mean to say that - it just slipped out of my mouth, please understand." his voice got softer with every word that escaped his mouth but I couldn't help feel a slight tug at my heart as he said those final words; quite frankly, the situation was compleye irony slapping me in the face, this whple argument had ensued because I wanted him to understand the situation I had been put in but... now he wants me to understand?_

_"Well maybe your foot-in-mouth problem should get fixed quickly because that will never get you anywhere." I retort back; attempting to hide the thick sarcasm in my words, unfortunately, much to my dismay, he had heard and I felt his glare burrowing a hole in my back and I could tell that he got even more infuriated than before._

_"I should go..." I whispered with a hoarse voice, it was barely audible but Usui - like the perverted alien he was - could hear it loud and clear. I began to run towards the direction of my house when I heard him say in a really gentle and pleading voice._

_"don't go..."_

**-Present-**

Tears lightly streamed down my cheeks yet again and I stared at the clock listening to it endlessly tick, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes passed and my trickling tears quckly transformed into a weep and I couldn't help but shed the everlasting tears that just didn't seem to run ut run out, I dart my head towards the door as my mother and Suzuna entered with sympathetic expressions - after all, they had never seen me cry so hard since dad left us. I let go of the shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. what was I anticipating? did I really expect him to come dashing through the door declaring his love for me and how he was sorry? Of course that would never happen, nothing ever goes right when I'm not with him; nothing feels right without him. Mother and Suzuna sat next to me with silent comforting as we listened to the drizzling of rain and my sniffles, time slowly passed and nothing progressed until Suzuna spoke up.

"He's outside waiting for you, you know." she stated as she held a glass of water.

"And so? he'll probably shout and argue with me again." I say with a hushed tone, scared that the perverted alien outside the house may hear me.

"Darling..." mother rubbed my back as she spoke soothingly "He's been out there ever since you stumbled into the house in tears."

I felt a light blush on my cheeks as she said that but I dared not to show it so I opted to burrowed my face in my knees and stay silent, I peaked outside to see that it had finally stopped raining, my senses came back to me as I jumped off the window ledge, grabbed a blanket and darted down the staircase towards the front door. It had been raining! How can he be so idiotic as to wait for me outside my house in the heavy downpour that was known as rain? It was raining for 7 hours straight and he had not went home? I quickly shoved the door open to see a certain blond alien pervert sitting by the gate asleep, his hair and his clothes had all been soaked by the rain and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I wondered how long he had been here in the rain. I slowly walked up towards him and I saw his sleeping face and I smiled as I looked at face, he looked so peaceful when he slept; he always had a calm look on it, he looked so innocent when he slept and it was so adorable!

I gently placed the blanket on him and just as I was about to kiss him on the forehead, I thought twice and blushed as I knew that I would never be able to look at him in the eye, ever. I stood up with my face beet red and I was about to walk into the house to make food for him when I felt a sudden tug and next thing I knew,; I was in his arms. He held me so gently but his grip on me was like a vice and it wouldn't break, there was no escape for me from his grasp.

"How cruel, Misaki." he whispered seductively in my ear, "Weren't you about to give me a kiss? or maybe do you prefer it when I take the lead and kiss you instead?" his breath tickled my ear as shivers went down my spine.

"S-shut up Takumi..." I whispered breathlessly trying to wriggle out of his arms, I heard Takumi slightly laugh and turned to look at him when his expression had shocked me. he was smiling, I mean he was genuinely smiling, he usually had a smirk or a really weird look on but he was smiling like a kid getting their favourite toy, I looked at him with a dazed look as he began to laugh even more because of my reaction.

There have been a few rare occasions when I've seen him smile, but only rarely. whenever I made -well tried to make- food for him he would smile, it was genuine but it wasn't like this smile, there was also that one time when I was playing with litch I slipped and I fell on Takumi by accident, he started to laugh and I guess you can also say the litch was 'giggling' at me.

"Hey Misaki, if you keep looking at me like that I'll get turned on." Takumi whispered in my ear with a mischievous grin on and if I could go any redder, I would've been as bright as the sunsets rays.I whacked him on the head as he resumed his laughter and later on I began to join in, our laughter resonating through the neighbourhood as the birds accompanied us by chirping. After a while I didn't mind being in Takumi's arms as we sat in front of my resident gate.

"You should go inside, you'll catch a cold" Takumi kissed my forehead as he spoke. I couldn't help but shoot a look at him to see if he was just winding me up but he didn't look at all joking, he had a nonchalant expression which made me want to knock the living daylight out of him.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"you're saying that I'll get a cold?" I spoke in a shocked tone "I've only been out here for five minutes! you've been out here for god knows how long! I should be the one who should be worried about your health, not the other way around!"

"That can't be possible Misa chan~ remember? I'm an alien" Takumi replied and he began chuckle for a while but then slowly stop. Silence echoed through the streets, even though it was for a few minutes it felt like hours and I started feeling chilly and wrapped the blanket around us both and snuggled in a little closer for his warmth.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kaichou wa Maid sama or the characters within this plotline, I want to give credit to my friend who inspired me to write this one-shot as she so kindly gave me the structure and a sample of the story.


	2. Sakura x Kuuga

Request from:** Tsuray**

* * *

**Sakura x Kuuga**

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

The warm rays of sunshine shone through the school's window, almost as if it was reaching out to hold the bubbly pinkette in it's embrace while she leaned against the window, broom held loosely, looking towards the clear sky that was slowly turning into a bright orange hue with hints of purple and yellow. The pinkette's thoughts slowly drifted towards a certain blond haired singer who she was currently, and happily, dating.

"N-ne, Sakura, um... Why are you like.. Glowing?" The said pinkette snapped out of her reverie and looked across the room to see Misaki and Shizuko covering their eyes to shield them from the dazzling light that Sakura was emitting.

"Hmm? I'm glowing? Really? I don't think so..." Sakura's reply slowly turned into a mumble as she searched her body for any sources of light, Sakura Knew they didn't mean it in a literal sense nevertheless, she _continued_ to search for a light source that was supposedly making her glow.

"I suggest that you step out of the light before you blind us all." Shizuko stated in a monotonous voice yet her face showed that she was more that uncomfortable with the bright luminous light that the bubbly pinkette was giving off. As Sakura started to move away from the window she felt a quick repetitive vibration in her skirt pocket, she pulled out her phone to see it was a message from Kuuga.

_When you finish school wear something adorable~,_

_I'll pick you up at your house and we'll go somewhere fun._

_love you~ Ja ne!_

_\- Kuuga~ 3_

Sakura's face exploded into a cherry hue as she read the message, she had never been this excited to go on a date with Kuuga; or course, the blonde haired singer did take his girlfriend out to dates but it was usually at the last minute or in surprise when she least expected it, so it came as a surprise to her when he had messaged her.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura! SAKURA! PLEASE DON'T DROWN US" Sakura turned her head as she saw Misaki and Shizuko drowning in little moe flowers. She looked at them with a dazed look until she realised what was happening; she quickly went over to them as she started to free her friends from the thousands of moe flowers that were flooding the room throwing apologies to her friends in a fluent and almost threatening motion. As they continued their cleaning duty Sakura couldn't help but switch between cleaning the blackboard to checking the time which was ticking by ever so slowly as if mocking her and taunting the poor pinkette; However, when cleaning duty was finished she wasted no time in hastily grabbing her bag and running straight past her two close friends as they stood adjacent to each other with a blank expression evident on their face. Sakura got home as soon as she could and with a speed that could even surpass light itself, she took very brisk shower and packed necessary items such as her phone, mascara, lip gloss, keys, a mirror, her purse, etc. in the small pastel sling bag that was matched with a light violet sun dress accompanied with yellow heels, she then simply tied her hair into her signature pigtails and she applied her make up. It had been around 3:30 pm when she arrived at home and she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:45, she looked outside her window to look for the familiar car the Kuuga drove only to find that the streets were empty.

* * *

2 hours had eventually passed and Sakura had practically given up hope that he wasn't coming; she settled on going out and walking around because she didn't _want_ to waste the make up and clothes that she had prepared for him. After walking aimlessly down the long winding streets and she had decided to visit the park that was oddly, yet perfectly, fit within the busy neighbourhood. She sat there for a minute and couldn't help but feel as if she was going insane.

'_Sakura!'_

Was she hearing things? She swore that someone had yelled her name but no one else was in the park aside from her, who was currently lying down on the bench stomach up, a couple of elders walking by and families who were picnicking on the grass. The pinkette covered her eyes to shield her eyes from the everlasting sun as her strawberry tresses fell from her shoulders and were almost touching the concrete ground.

'_Oi! Sakura!'_

She heard the desperate voice come closer but she didn't bother looking around and in all honesty, her legs hurt from walking around in her heels. She froze in her place as she felt someone loom over her and her breath hitched when she felt a slight gush of air flow towards her in a desperate yet rhythmic pace. The stranger that loomed over gently removed her arm from her eyes and she squinted; successfully attempting to re-adjust her eyes due to the drastic change of lighting and she couldn't help but gasp to find out that the mystery person himself was none other than Kuuga who was drenched in sweat and was slightly crouched to catch his breath.

"S...Sorry Sakura... I... I had something... planned... but th...there was a photo shoot.. that I.. didn't... know about... I'm really... sorry" he kept huffing between his speech and Sakura couldn't help but release a giggle, he flashed her a grateful smile as she sat up and gave him room to sit along side her.

"It's okay.. I guess it must be hard for you, don't worry about me okay? If anything pops up about your work don't be afraid to message if you can't come or you're going to be late." Sakura gave him a bubbly smile and she felt relieved and happy that he had looked for her and had told her in person. They both sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly go down, as if allowing them to have more time with each other before they had to part. The pinkette smile and leaned against the back of the bench slightly humming to herself; She didn't expect Kuuga to suddenly lay his head on her lap which she released a gasp as well as a warm giggle from her. He smiled and grabbed one of her hands, situating it on his stomach and he closed his eyes listening to her as she started to hum one of his many songs which managed to elicit a rare, gentle smile from him.

_"I love you."_

Sakura's humming paused as she tried to process the statement and she looked down to see Kuuga staring at her, she started to blush profusely and looked towards the sky as he didn't look away.

"Look at me."

She got redder at the statement and kept her flushed gaze up to the sky.

_"Please."_

She slowly looked down to meet his eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one who was flustered; his cheeks were tinted a bright red and his lips were slightly quivering.

"I _really_ do_ love you_." and with that statement he slowly got up so that he was eye level with her and carefully leaned in. Their kiss was sweet and passionate and it made both of their hearts accelerate and they eventually had to break away too to embarrassment of public affection and the lack of air, and it didn't help for the fact that an elderly couple had passed and had stated towards them.

"Ahh~ young love, their hearts as pure as gold~"

"They are such an adorable couple, I remember when we used to be that young; seems like yesterday"

The now flushed couple had finally decided on cuddling as they watch the sun that had yet to set, flustered and happy they fed off each others warmth as a gush of cold air briskly swept passed them, and after what was deemed as a couple of hours, which was in fact a couple of minutes, Sakura had spoken up.

"Ne, Kuuga-kun.."

"Y-yes?"

"I really love you too."


End file.
